Existing bumper assemblies for over the highway trucks or tractors include an elongated center member and a pair of end members or end caps. Typically, the end members are fixedly fastened to the center member.
Many trucks and tractors include a cab positioned rearward of an engine and a hood positioned over the engine. The hood can be rotated about a pivot axis to access the engine for service and/or repair. The end bumper members of typical trucks and tractors are not movable without removing the fasteners that fix the end bumper members to the center bumper member or fix the end bumper to the vehicle frame.
A divided bumper arrangement has been proposed that includes two spaced apart outer sections. Each outer section is rotatably connected to the vehicle. When the vehicle is on a level surface, each outer section can be rotated an axis that is substantially vertical.
Bumper arrangements have been developed for cab over engine type trucks where a first bumper arrangement is attached to a pivotable nose hood. A second bumper arrangement positioned behind the first bumper arrangement is maintained in a fixed position and is unconnected with the first bumper arrangement. The first bumper arrangement pivots with the nose hood when the nose hood is pivoted to an open position, while the second bumper arrangement remains in its fixed position.
There is a need for a bumper arrangement wherein a bumper member connected to the vehicle is movable to allow easier access for maintenance and/or repair.